


from the inside

by heavenbound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cameras, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Reader-Insert, Slight Obsession, Stalking, korekiyo is slightly yandere, pregame korekiyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbound/pseuds/heavenbound
Summary: he wanted to physically steal their breath right from their body. he wanted to see them put extra effort into keeping their breath steady, constant, to watch their eyes roll up and feel their breath across his lips and think 'I did this, me. no one else."
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	from the inside

"I hear someone's moving to our class today" korekiyo hears one of the other students says, when you sit by yourself daily, it becomes easier and easier to eavesdrop, to the point of not even trying. for once, something that they've said has actually interested him - after having listened to them talk about common school drama, it begins to get a bit boring but, maybe, he shouldn't be listening in the first place. 

and if by coincidence - though it was not - they walk in and he sighs in disappointment. he was expecting someone _new_ , someone who would really make his day worthwhile even if he knew that they wouldn't be interacting with each other - with the on going rumor of his strange irregularity, not many people would voluntarily approach him, let alone be anything close to friends, he wasn't going to bring his hopes up high for something he wasn't worthy of having. 

they sat much closer to him that he expected them to, with the multiple empty seats around the classroom, they decided to sit at the seat beside his own. he makes no movement to indicate that he's noticed their presence, continuing to look forward, eyes lidded in his tired state - how he wished he could be somewhere else, away from his school, away from his sister, away from his problems and just sleep the days away until he was ready to come back, but that's just a wish and he knew that it would _never_ be fulfilled. either way, they still leaned over and tapped his shoulder - something that sent much more panic through him than he was willing to admit - he turned his head, giving them his attention, looking more irritated than he should but no one could fault him for it. 

"do you have a pen or pencil I could borrow?" they ask, voice much different to how he had initially imagined it (not that he _did_ imagine it) 

he sat silent for a moment, still taking in their words, before he nods his head and takes out one of each. bringing his hand closer, he allows them to choose, eyebrow raising when their tongue sticks out slightly from the side of their mouth as they make their choose, saying 'thanks' and giving him a smile that shoots an unexpected warmth throughout his body which he, suprisingly, decides to dwell on. it's not a feeling that his lifestyle allowed him to feel but once he did, he didn't want to let it leave. 

again they spoke, taking him away from his thoughts, "I'm l/n y/n, by the way." they added, looking a little more nervous than he was used to people being around him, usually they either looked at him in disgust or not at all. he wondered though, did they not know who he was? he knew that he shouldn't expect people to truly acknowledge his pitiful existence but if people knew about his sister - which they did - then they should know about his _vile_ younger brother. 

"korekiyo shinguji." he replied, watching them careful for their reaction - a simple nod of the head and a mumble of his name, to his surprise. 

they didn't speak after that, the teacher interrupting them and beginning their lessons - one that korekiyo didn't really care much for. for the sake of his own safety, wanting to avoid the wrath of his sister as much as possible, he tried to pay attention to the pointless information his teacher was droning on about but no matter how hard he genuinely tried, his attention kept going back to the student sitting beside him; the way they so easily talked to him, it confused him. surely there was nothing good they could get out of talking to him, unless they _wanted_ to be hated and bullied for the rest of their high school life but there was easier ways of accomplishing that then subjecting themselves into the unpleasant situation of having to talk to him and act interested. 

he sighed, much louder than intended and caught y/n's gaze lift from their book to him, looking - if he dare say - worried.

as the rest of the class began talking, the lesson task now being known, they immediately turn to him, again tapping him on the shoulder (this time he expected it, holding in the constant simmering fear he has). he turns his head, placing his pen down, knowing that he wouldn't be doing his work any time soon with the little knowledge he was able to retain in the past 40 minutes. "you good?" they asked, noticeably trying not to look too concerned for him but failing quite miserably. 

he lays his hands, one on top of the other in front of him, making him look more formal and intimidating that he truly meant to with the way his eyes narrowed and kept themselves focused on y/n and only y/n, only gazing down when he saw them gulp in what he suspected to be, to some degree, fear? maybe anxiousness, he could never really know. sighing once more and briefly closing his eyes, "I'm fine, this lesson is not anywhere near my favourite." he answered, exposing more information than he had meant to, confusing himself, he always tries his hardest not to let any details about himself known to others, even the smallest and most pointless things such as that may be used against him and he would rather not take the chance and accidentally hand them the opportunity to blow the whistle on him. 

they laugh and the warmth has spread through his body once more, a small smile sneaking its way onto his face and for once he doesnt try to push it away, savouring the feeling and letting his constantly tense body relax, even if only for a moment. "I get that," they reply, looking at him again, "this isn't my best lesson either." 

he hums, not too sure how to answer them, awkward tension slowly building and if he could get on his knees and beg for it to stop, he would. if he was able to have a genuine conversation with someone and not feel guilty, for once, he would definitely try and take the chance. and here the chance was, basically handed to him on a silver platter disguised as anxiety and sudden spills of information he never wanted to say. 

and as if they realised that korekiyo despised the idea of their talk ending, they continued, "especially with the way mr tanaka acts like he's rather be anywhere else." they joked, looking slight concerned for their teacher when they send a quick glance his way to see him angrily typing away on his computer with a scowl that would rival lyssa's. 

"hmm, I'd be the same if I had to teach this class, I'm sure the rest of the class feel the same." korekiyo adds, pleased with the way their eyes sparkle as they don't look at anything else but him and for some odd reason he feels a flick of pride in his chest with the fact that they _could_ do that; even people filled with extroverted confidence sometimes struggled with holding someone's gaze, it made him wonder what other unusual things they may be able to do. 

"very true." and as by magic their conversation flows so naturally that he genuinely seems to forget about how his sister hated the thought of him even considering having anyone properly talk to him but her. it was a nice sensation to not have to worry so much, to just be there and he found himself yearning for more, _'how pathetic I am'_ he thought, wanting to hold onto something so foreign, so unneeded yet so euphoric. 

so, against his better judgement, he agrees to meet with them at lunch to study for their upcoming test. he feels a glitter of something close to excitement in his chest and he hums in content for the feeling was much nicer than he ever thought it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> finally written something for korekiyo, I love him a lot (´-ωก`)


End file.
